Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by gurlscanball
Summary: Just an idea for a AU story. Spencer & Ashley have roles in the story but don't start off as main characters. Read and comment. If people like, I will continue the story


**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

"This is Mister J-Nice blasting through your speakers on K103.6! Boy is it a hot Miami day as last week of summer gets going full swing. School's out for a little while longer, the water is warm, and the ladies on the beach are lookin sexy as ever! Mhmm, now get your butt outta bed and hit the city!"

The radio alarm blared earning a groan from an exhausted teen. The dark-haired girl sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes and looking for her cell phone.

In the search, to her surprise she found a body lying next to her in bed.

_Temporarily call off the search & rescue _she thought to herself as she examined the human life form next to hers carefully.

It was as if she had never seen this person before in her life…It was a female, a very, very attractive female.

She had jet-black shoulder length hair, and tanned skin. She had nice sized lips and as the now wide-awake teen lifted up the covers, this Ms. (No name) Smith had long slim legs and tummy with a four pack and—no panties on..dear god.

It was a safe bet that this teen had done the deed with this fine lady that lay in her bed sleeping peacefully.

Now the search was on again…Where was that damn cell phone!

Meanwhile, another girl was busy trying to call that missing cell phone while driving down Jackson Boulevard in her red Jeep Wrangler like a mad man, swerving in between cars and blowing the horn every few seconds.

"Come on Mikayla! Answer the damn phone!" the impatient Puerto Rican said with her accent going full swing.

This was the third call Rena had made to her friend Mikayla's phone this morning, and it was almost 12 in the afternoon.

Mikayla kept digging around for her cell phone trying to be quiet and not disturb the girl laying in her bed as her phone went off loudly, Plies-Kitty Kitty ft. Trey Songz blasting through the quiet room as if put on loud speaker.

The teen dove onto the futon in her room in one quick motion and accepted the call on her iPhone.

"Hello?" she whispered, not even bothering to waster time checking the caller ID before accepting the call.

"Mikayla, where the hell have you been all morning? I been calling and calling and—" Rena started off.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "What is it Rena?" And keep your voice down," she added looking over at the Jane Doe in her bed.

"What is it Rena? No hey Rena, how you doing Rena, let's hang out Rena, I miss you Rena! Que pasa huh?" the fiery Puerto Rican said all in one breath.

"Rena, not now. Look I need to figure out what happened last night and quickly," Mikayla said quietly as she put on a pair of her Jordan basketball shorts she found hanging halfway off the futon.

"What happened? You don't remember? We were all at that University of Miami sorority party and when we were all leaving you wanted to stay. Something about some girl you had been hitting on all night. You said you and her had plans..which I assumed meant you know…" Rena said.

"Yeah I know…" she interjected, not needing to get into the details of what plans entailed as she walked out of her room and into her bathroom. "Tell me something, what did this girl look like?"

"What is this, twenty-one questions?" Rena asked as she yelled at a pedestrian crossing the street. "Move old lady! Come on, if you can't move any faster than that get a damn Segway!"

The other girl moved the phone away from her ear, as the yelling was hurting her ear and bringing on a headache.

"Rena, please focus! This is important. There's a girl lying in my bed. I'm wondering if it's her."

"Ooh, damn girl. I don't know, um black hair I think, kind of tall, we were all drunk. I think I remember she had a really nice stomach. You know how I am about tummies..Yum," Rena said, going off on a small rant.

"Shit, that's her, I can't even remember her name. Look I gotta get her out sometime soon. This is why I don't do this at my own house," Mikayla said with a sigh, as she felt some stress coming.

"Oh chica, that's what I was calling to tell you. I just saw your mom on Valencia. She's on her way to your house.

"Fuck my life! She wasn't supposed to be back for another two days. Ugh, I gotta go get this girl out right now."

"I know or your ass is dead. Look I'm out front. I was gonna beat your door in, but seeing as how you're up, come let me in and I'll help you," the Puerto Rican beauty said, putting her Jeep in park.

"Ah thank you Rena; you're a lifesaver," Mikayla said, and then hung up the phone. Rushing downstairs to let her friend in.

"Where is this mujerzuela borracha huh?" Rena asked as she stepped into the foyer, smacking on her gum loudly, dressed in a pair of soccer shorts and a wife beater that showed enough skin to expose her turquoise belly ring.

"Upstairs, come on we gotta hurry, my mom is gonna be here in ten minutes tops," Mikayla said with a slightly worried tone, taking two stairs at a time up to her room.

Once the two appeared in the doorway, the Jane Doe jumped in surprise, appearing half dressed, with only a lacy pink bra and panties on.

"Damn," Rena said under her breath, looking the girl up and down briefly as her friend smacked her on the arm, earning Mikayla a well-deserved glare.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went off to," the girl said raspily with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Yeah I was downstairs, and this is…" Mikayla started to explain, not sure yet of how she was going to get out of this one.

Before she could finish her sentence, Rena stepped up to the plate and pulled Mikayla into her, grabbed her face and kissed her, tongue and all.

"Her girlfriend, and you would be?" Rena said, holding Mikayla's waist from behind, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Ugh, whatever," Jane Doe said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her clothes off the floor obviously trying to hurry and get out the house.

Mikayla led the way downstairs and Rena watched from the staircase, as Jane Doe was lead out of the house.

"Sorry about all that," Mikayla said awkwardly as she opened the front door for the one nightstand.

"It's whatever. You ever get tired of dealing with lames, give me a call," the girl said, buttoning up her top and sliding a piece of paper with her name and number on it into the other girl's back pocket.

While she was at it, she squeezed Mikayla's ass, and kissed down her neck for a second.

Then just like that, she turned and left the house without another word.

"Damn," Mikayla said, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Ok, that puta is lucky you're not my girlfriend cause I would've kicked her Malibu Barbie looking ass!" Rena said, walking down the steps to the foyer.

"Her name was Sarah," the other girl said, pulling the piece of paper out of her shorts pocket as the two laughed.


End file.
